Labyrinth
Labyrinths are locations from the Q'' series. They are based on the dungeons from ''Etrian Odyssey. Appearances * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Details Labyrinths are the dungeons of the Q'' series. They consist of various passageways and rooms that are divided by gates and the puzzles in it. These Labyrinths follow a set layout and can be mapped manually or automatically, with 100% map completion being the goal. A counter at the bottom right corner will display how close is it for the player to encounter an enemy, counting from 3. If the counter goes to 0, Shadows will appear and attack the party. Additionally, F.O.Es will appear throughout the Labyrinth and will usually pursue the player in various ways. At the bottommost floor of the Labyrinth, a powerful existence will appear and act as the boss of the level, which must be defeated in order to clear the Labyrinth. Once it is defeated, a powerful Shadow will appear and replace it. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth The Labyrinths appear as attractions in an alternate Yasogami High School and at the bottom of them, an item is guarded which is required for Zen to restore Rei's memories. They are defended by Chronos' minions, who will not even let their owner Zen get the items. The false Yasogami and the Labyrinths inside it are actually created by Zen in order to delude Rei from the fact that she was dead. However, he felt remorse for it, so he attempts to recover her memories despite her rejection. After the first four Labyrinths are defeated, the other half of Chronos, the Clockwork God forms and captures Rei inside him and awaits the party in the Yasogami High School Clock Tower. With the help of the Persona users, Zen defeats the Clockwork God and sends all of them back to their reality with their memories wiped while him and Rei return to the Sea of Souls. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' The Labyrinths appear as movies that are broadcasted in a Cinema, and can be accessed by entering the movie screen of their respective movies. These movies are alternate realities created from Hikari's heart which are projected into a movie screen, effectively making them similar to a massive Palace. They contain Shadows and Cognitions; While the former are universally hostile and act as basic obstacles, the latter play a major role in the movie realities and are either oppressors who oppress the other cognitive inhabitants of the Labyrinth or a victim of the oppression who aids the party in changing its ending. As Hikari's heart is distorted beyond normal proportions, all of these movies will always end in favor of the authorities and will also eat away her desire to live until Persona users enter them to change the ending by defeating the authorities of the movie, which forces a change in her heart and allows Doe to create a key to break the four locks on the Cinema exit. Enlil's domain outside the Cinema acts as a fifth and final labyrinth, which must be cleared in order to free all other victims of her "salvation plan" from it, despite she lets the Persona users and Hikari leave after clearing all of the locks. They finally manage to persuade Enlil to give it up thanks to Hikari's help and her domain is destroyed while all of the trapped return to their own realities with their memories wiped, although unlike previously, some emotions among them are intact. Category:Mechanics Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona Q2